five_nights_at_kaseysfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasey Brown
" Uh... Interestingly enough, Kasey herself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard She becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? " '' ''~ '( Picture Coming Soon ) ~''' '' — Phone Guy, describing Kasey's behavior in the first game, Night 2B Kasey Brown is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Kasey's, who later appears as variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Kasey Brown's Pizza Entertainment. She is an animatronic Puppy who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Kasey Brown's Pizza Entertainment, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Kasey Brown is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at K''asey's, who later appears as variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Kasey Brown's Pizza Entertainment. She is an animatronic Puppy who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Kasey Brown's Pizza Entertainment, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Kasey Brown will try to forcefully stuff any human She sees after hours into a Kasey Brown Puppy suit, resulting in death. (If it's a Pup) (But if it's a human she'll stuff them into a Ranger or a Ryder Suit) Appearance Kasey is a Grayish animatronic Wolf-Husky Puppy with a light shade of gray on both her stomach and her muzzle. On stage, She wears a Purple Pup-tag with a Symbol of a Microphone. She has Paws (obviously), and three Black wiskers on both sides of his muzzle. Her pointed ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forwards (Similar to the ears of several other Puppy animatronics). Kasey sports squarish, human-like teeth from her lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Ranger and Ryder), has no visible teeth on her upper jaw. She has Puppy handprints on the right side of her face and chin from the left, though they are difficult to locate. Her irises are normally of a light blue color, although, for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when she is commonly seen on-camera and in one of her jump-scares, rather than her normal costume eyes, with her and Ranger being the only two animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. Locations Kasey starts the night on the Show Stage, along with her band-mates, Rosey, Ryder and Snowflake. Upon activation, her will follow a set path from the Show Stage to the Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Unlike the other animatronics, she will remain in dark areas of the room she is occupying, leaving mostly her eyes and parts of her face visible. This implies that Kasey is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may be because Kasey is more active in the dark. Kasey will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as her. Viewing Kasey on the security cameras will slow her on her path, even if she is not visible in the room due to Ryder, Snowflake or Rosey's presence. Kasey will play her jingle either when she is in the Kitchen, where she is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Behavoir For the first two nights of the week, Kasey is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, She only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Kasey Brown's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by her music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of the Office and Kasey's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Kasey's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Kasey will approach the guard and attack them, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays she jingle), her attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Kasey playing her jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay her attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From Night 3 onward, She becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Kasey moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics create when moving. Kasey only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching her. Kasey can only enter the Office through the East Hall, except when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As her movements are very fast, She can often appear as though She is capable of teleporting (much like Ryder). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear her laugh when She moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing her laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for her to ensure that she is not right next to the Office. The most efficient way to prevent Kasey from sneaking into the Office is to monitor the cameras frequently to stall her movements. If Kasey can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless they are viewing the camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being, otherwise, Kasey may move inside the Office. Kasey will only move inside the Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while she is there. Since kasey does not appear in the blind spot, her position in the East Hall Corner indicates that she is just one step away from entering the Office and ending the game. References # ↑ "''Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Kasey Brown's Pizza Entertainment, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Kasey Brown if your a Pup, but if your a Human she'll stuff you into Ryder or a Ranger suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." - Phone Guy, Night 1